Breaking All The Rules
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Gostar... o que é gostar? Não sei, eu gosto e pronto! Ou não gosto, e se for assim o que me fará mudar de opinião?" *Shounen ai. Duo POV. Songfic. Oneshot.*


**Disclaimer:** Não, nem Duo-chan nem nada relacionado a Gundam Wing me pertence, mas, sim a um tal Koichi Tokita. Sim, esse assunto me deprime.

**N/A:** Songfic, shounen ai, Duo POV... inspirada na música "Breaking All The Rules" do Black Sabbath...

* * *

**Breaking All The Rules**

A luz brilha na janela quando um raio corta os céus entre trovoadas, a chuva torrencial cai livremente lá fora, eu observo com os olhos vidrados sentindo o ar frio em meu corpo, e mergulho em minha mente angustiada.

**Well, I know I could be  
Just another stranger  
But to you I guess  
I'm just another fool  
And you swear you like  
To live your life in danger  
Then you hide behind  
A wall of silly rules**

_Bem, eu sei que eu poderia ser  
Apenas mais um estranho  
Mas para você eu acho que  
Sou apenas mais um tolo  
E você jura que você gosta  
De por sua vida em perigo  
Então você se esconde atrás  
De uma parede de regras idiotas_

Mesmo com muitos motivos para me amargurarem, no momento apenas um me domina, você. Sim, eu estou sempre sorrindo e aparentemente feliz, mas não é bem assim. E tenho muitos comportamentos considerados estranhos por muitos, inclusive por você, mas seu jeito sempre tão frio e indiferente, me tratando com rispidez me faz ver o quanto devo ser parvo aos seus olhos.

Precisa de tudo isso? Eu não faço por mal, é o meu jeito de fugir, não sei... Enquanto isso você vive se arriscando, pela realização de qualquer missão. Tudo bem, você gosta do que faz, mesmo porque não saberia fazer qualquer outra coisa tão bem. E então... Então você apenas segue à risca as ordens que lhe são dadas, cercado de todas essas regras existentes onde você esconde seus sentimentos, afinal é impossível que você não os tenha, mesmo que sem muita intensidade. Há alguma regra que diz que você não pode sentir, Heero?

**Nobody thinks the way I do  
I guess that nobody dares  
Your head's so full of things  
So set your mind free of them  
I'm breaking the rules**

_Ninguém pensa como eu penso  
Eu acho que ninguém se atreve  
Sua cabeça está tão cheia de coisas  
Então liberte sua mente delas  
Eu estou quebrando as regras_

Outro relâmpago. Parece haver neblina em meus pensamentos, parecem difíceis, bem como eu. Eu sou uma pessoa confusa, não especificamente ao ver dos outros, mas ao meu. O meu eu que apenas eu conheço, e não conheço! Não posso me entender em muitos momentos! E se nem eu me compreendo, como outra pessoa poderia? Elas também não se compreendem! Mas a maioria nem se dá conta disso, não se preocupa ou não leva muito a serio. O mundo as absorve deixando pouco tempo para si mesmas.

Então só eu penso assim, complicado? Eu também não costumo pensar demais sobre isso, mas... a forma como eu vejo, penso e sinto ninguém mais pode. Se pudessem eu estaria perdendo minha identidade! Eu não seria mais eu, outro seria eu? Então quem eu seria?

Nossa! Volto meus pensamentos à você mais uma vez. Será que você também se pergunta coisas e tenta inutilmente se entender, Heero? Com certeza você teria muito que se questionar, sua mente deve estar repleta de fatos do passado e do presente, cheia de normas. Mas continuar vivendo assim não é pior? Se você segue todas as regras, acaba perdendo a diversão... por isso eu não gosto de seguir regras, quebre as suas também!

**Did you know that  
In the truth there's nothing stranger?  
I suppose you think  
I think I know it all**

_Você sabia que  
Dentro da verdade não há nada estranho?  
Eu suponho que você acha  
Que eu acho que sei de tudo_

O que há, Heero? Por que você não tenta ser mais sincero? Não digo com os outros, pois isso você já conseguiu ser; refiro-me a ser sincero consigo mesmo. OK, quem sou eu pra falar? Eu não minto, mas de alguma forma encubro a verdade. Mas sozinho eu tento ser sincero comigo, tanto que já posso admitir para mim mesmo o quanto eu gosto de você!

Gostar... o que é gostar? Não sei, eu gosto e pronto! Ou não gosto, e se for assim o que me fará mudar de opinião? E no caso, a verdade é que eu gosto de você! E a verdade dói, embora com certeza doeria bem mais em mim, se a confessasse, do que em você...

Como posso afirmar isso? Por que eu te conheço? Mas eu convivo comigo mesmo há muito tempo, e ainda não me conheço como gostaria. Então também não te conheço o suficiente para garantir algo, seria muito prepotente, posso supor e você pode me surpreender com alguma atitude; mostrando-me que eu nada sei, mesmo que meus modos lhe dêem a impressão de que sei tudo, ao fazer-me de espertinho tantas vezes, o "dono da verdade".

E "ai" de quem contrarie! "Ai"? Se não devo ser contrariado, então sou louco!

**Nobody hears the things I say  
I guess that nobody cares  
My head's so full of things  
I set my mind free of them  
I'm breaking the rules**

_Ninguém ouve as coisas que eu digo  
Eu acho que ninguém se importa  
Minha cabeça está tão cheia de coisas  
Eu liberto minha mente delas  
Eu estou quebrando as regras_

Quem liga para um "americano idiota"? Sempre escutam minhas bobagens, eu faço por merecer, mas ninguém ouve, ninguém se preocupa com isso. Acho que passei tanto tempo "engraçadinho" que todos até estranham se eu me "comporto", digamos assim.

Ahh! Estou confuso! Então ninguém se importa com minhas sandices, e também ninguém se importa quando tento ser serio! Logo, nunca há quem ligue pra mim? Você liga, Heero? Duvido... não, não duvido! Isso seria subestimar você! Eu não devo subestimar alguém que pode me surpreender, principalmente o Soldado Perfeito...

Ah! Isso é demais pra minha cabeça! Uma enorme auto-analise, em pouco tempo... Tempo... que horas serão? Faz tempo que está chovendo. Meus olhos se fixam na tempestade fria. Fria como seu coração? Não sei, é o que você demonstra, mas só você pode saber. Eu tento, mas não consigo descobrir nada, você é intransponível, Heero! Bom, não há nenhuma lei dizendo que eu não posso, e mesmo que houvesse eu a teria violado, estou cheio disso!

**Breaking all the rules  
Can't you see  
They're nothing without you?  
Empty heads full of fools  
Now you see,  
I'm breakin' all the rules**

_Quebrando todas as regras  
Você não pode ver  
Que eles não são nada sem você?  
Cabeças vazias cheias de tolos  
Agora você vê,  
Eu estou quebrando todas as regras_

As pessoas vivem cercadas de regras, elas nem percebem, algumas sim e tentam fugir ou quebrá-las, e não conseguem. Não notam que as regras não existem se não houver quem as cumpra, ainda assim seria impossível libertarmo-nos de todas elas, seria um caos! Uma desordem! Mas seria preferível viver livre na desordem, do que preso na disciplina...

O que eu quero? Não é o caos causado pela falta de algumas regras; mas também não quero o caos causado pelo excesso de regras! Não sei o que pensar. Preciso quebrar a regras que me prendem, impedindo a liberdade de meu espírito! Ser livre de todas as aparências, que realmente enganam, e fingimentos...

**Well, I know that you  
Would love to go to heaven  
But you know that  
You're just too afraid to die  
And I know that you  
Would love to know the answers  
But to you the truth  
Is just another lie**

_Bem, eu sei que você  
Adoraria ir para o paraíso  
Mas você sabe que  
Você tem medo demais de morrer  
E eu sei que você  
Adoraria saber as respostas  
Mas para você a verdade  
É apenas outra mentira_

É... Os fingimentos... As pessoas vivem fingindo ser o que não são, saber o que não sabem, poder o que não podem... E vão se escondendo em suas mascaras, cada um tem seu jeito de se proteger, sem elas estariam muito fracos diante de tão atribulado mundo. Eu tenho a minha, Heero tem aquela de "Soldado Perfeito frio e inabalável", que o protege ao mesmo tempo em que machuca outros... Eu...

Todos buscam a felicidade, ou algo assim, será que isso existe mesmo? Se elas usam suas mascaras para se protegerem enquanto pisam umas nas outras... Acho que nunca encontrarão nada sequer parecido com a felicidade, esta provavelmente só teremos com certeza quando morrermos... Se o paraíso existir mesmo...

E quem tem coragem de se matar? Poucos. Quase ninguém quer morrer, com medo da dor, do desconhecido... As pessoas querem saber tudo, mas não acreditam em nada... Como você, Heero, que já me perguntou porque me comporto de forma estranha e diferente com você de uns tempos pra cá, oras, é porque te amo! Mas não adiantaria te dizer, você simplesmente não acreditaria...

A chuva ainda cai lá fora... A vida é uma grande mentira...

_**Owari

* * *

**_

_Duo:_ Outra vez?! Faz uma fic depressiva e sem final feliz! E o pior: Não junta o Hee-chan e eu!!

_Hokuto:_ Ah... mas eu fiz essa com você!

_Duo:_ É... mas você sabe o que eu queria... ((sorriso malicioso))

_Hokuto:_ ... -.-'

_Heero:_ Você está bem?

_Duo:_ Não... ((abraça Heero)) olha o que ela fez comigo! T.T

_Heero:_ Hn. ((olhar assassino))

_Hokuto:_ Eu não tenho culpa! Sou uma adolescente em crise!

_Quatre:_ Quer um chá pra acalmar?

_Hokuto:_ OK. Bom gente, ficou meio estranha essa fic... mas não deixem de comentar! (como o Duo-chan reclama né? Enquanto eu não fizer o que ele quer vai ficar me perseguindo!) Tchau! ((sai pra tomar chá com Quatre)) E vocês dois não tentem nada!

_Heero e Duo:_ ... ¬¬


End file.
